1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners and in particular to such sliders which have means to automatically lock in place in between the coupling elements of the slide fastener when the pull tab is not being pulled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of types of locking slide fastener sliders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,967,137, 2,683,911, 3,046,628, 3,574,247, 3,793,684, 3,798,715, and 3,899,804 illustrate a broad sample of the state-of-the-art for such sliders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,800 shows a slider for a slide fastener including leaf spring with a locking pawl which extends through an aperture in the top wing of the slider to engage the coupling elements.